jewelpetfandomcom-20200222-history
Gumimin
, or , is a major character of Jewelpet the Movie: Sweets Dance Princess. He is a male fennec fox Sweetspet made of gummy candy. Appearance Gumimin is colored yellow and his ears are a gradient of orange and yellow, his tail is a gradient of green and lime-yellow and is both made of Gummy Candy. He has red eyes and wears a bracelet on his right foot along with a reddish-orange collar. History Known also as the Legendary Sweetspet, Gumimin falls from the sky by a cannon launched by Chocola, Mako, and Kako. Everybody from the palace of Sweets Land calls him "Paku-kun". But the butler discovered Gumimin can turn into a monster if he eats a giant piece of caramel chocolate from the Candy Tower that was demolishing because Mako accidentally hit one piece of the tower. The Duke tells Chocola to launch a jelly egg into the palace but a few seconds later the jelly egg was revealed to be Gumimin. After he ate his own jelly shell he tried to eat the birthday cake of Princess Mana so Sakuran, Ruby and the others had to make a new one but it was a failed plan. Gumimin ate the sponge cake that was supposed to be the new cake for the Princess. 7 hours at night, Gumimin was looking at the Candy Tower that located near the Sweets Land Cliff and he wakes up at 4:00 am (Sweets Land time). But Ruby mentioned the dance of the ending theme song of Jewelpet Kira Deco! until the sunrise at 6:00 am. When they arrived at the Candy Tower. The Macaron Quadruplets were watching Ruby and her friends, Mako was about to throw a lollipop at them, but Koron blocks the way and she accidentally hits a piece of the wall that was made in chocolate. Before the chocolate fell on them, Gumimin attacks the chocolate and eats it. Suddenly, Gumimin turned into a monster and started eating the top of the tower, the only way to remove him from there is Labra's cry. Labra cried so loud that Gumimin falls down to Ruby and started to roll down to the residential section of Sweetsland, crushing buildings as he rolled across the town. He eventually stops at the Duke's hideout, now disobeying his master. Just as he was about to stomp on the Duke, the butler and Princess Mana rush in to rescue the Duke from his fate. As Gumimin was continuing his rampage across Sweetsland, eating anything edible that comes in his way, he was suddenly tied up by Princess Mana by performing a Sweets Flash. Ruby tosses out all of her items into Gumimin's mouth, which suddenly reminds him of his good times with Ruby, eventually calming down after Ruby talked to him about their times together. Gumimin forgave Ruby as he now sprouts golden angel wings, waving goodbye as he flies off. However, just as he was about to leave Sweets Land for good, he was suddenly stopped by the Jewelpet gang, whom Ruby presuades him into staying in the land. All of the combined powers from several other landmarks restores Gumimin to his true form for good, reuniting with Ruby and the gang. They then bake a new cake to celebrate the party in Sweets Land, now working with the other Sweetspets. Trivia * Gumimin's temporary name Paku-kun is a pun of the work Paku, the Japanese term for chewing/eating. Gallery 9c00d6004f65fe9b5baed4eefdeef11e.png|Official artwork. Gumimin.jpg|Gumimin sitting down. GUMIMINA.png|Gumimin & Ruby. GUMIMNAAAAAAAAAAAA.jpg|Gumimin at the palace. Gumimin.png|Gumimin's chef outfit Monster Gumimin.PNG|Gumimin in his monster form. Ruby,_Gumimin_and_Princess_Mana.PNG|Ruby, Gumimin and Princess Mana wave goodbye. 608094249.jpg|Gumimin's plushie. Category:Characters Category:Sweetspets Category:Males Category:Males Sweetspets Category:Non-Jewelpets Category:Antagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Jewelpet the Movie: Sweets Dance Princess Characters Category:Foxes Category:Movie-exclusive characters Category:Canine